Talk:Sanction
With an Imperial Defense value of 200, the Sanction xp bonus seems to be about 15%. I remember it being 8% a few weeks back. I tried the Refresh bonus the other day, and it was very nice for BST/WHM; it gave me 1mp/tick up to about 80% of my total MP (151/190). The cutoff did vary with my total MP, but it didn't seem to be a straight percentage either. --Valyana 13:30, 12 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I'm pretty sure the XP bonus caps at 15%. It's been there on Quetz for quite a while. It was first 15% after about 8 successful besieged defenses. I checked the defense value from the gate guard and it's still 200, after 17 defenses. I wonder if some of these things won't change at all until a failed defense. --Syeria 13:41, 12 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Does anyone seem to know how long the food duration effect increases the food. I was speaking with our BLM who said that his food lasted 3 hours, the length of his sanction and the length of our party, when normally it was supposed to be 1 hour. Does anyone have experience with half hour food so we can judge if this is a percentage increase or just a food lasts forever-and-ever until the sanction goes away effect? --Kattrina 21:03, 7 June 2006 (PDT) sushi duration on NQ went from 30 minutes to 60 minutes. --Ayrlie 11:58, 6 September 2006 (CDT) ---- Ok , after several A.C losts, i can confirm that this sentence given by imperial gate guard is correct: "Keep in mind that the bonuses become more powerful with the number of times the Imperial capital is successfully defended." and "Sanction's strength will reset if the beastmen succeed in invading the Hall of Binding, though."? The refresh things seems to activate with less mp and so on, don't know about food. will add this in the article.--Golandra 16:38, 16 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I think that presence of the AC adds 2 hours to Sanction duration. At PSC rank my Sanction only lasted 1 hour once we lost the AC. --Toksyuryel 15:30, 26 January 2007 (EST) ---- I tested the duration, and found its actually 30 minutes bonus per assault rank. Adjusted it to be correct.--Gerion ---- I am at the rank of serjeant, we hae the AC and my sanction is lasting 6 hours, so either they changed it, or the 3.5 hours for serjeant quoted in the article was always wrong.--Graspee :I corrected the entry, Gerion changed the entry but when he tested it he probably didn't have AC on his server, getting different results. Corrected the hours to show what it is when the server does have AC and put non AC note. Also added Chief Sergeant to the list which I'm assuming is 10 hours following the other ranks but if anyone can verify how long it lasts please do so (I don't have this rank yet to test). --Wayka 20:07, 4 April 2007 (EDT) ---- Comparing to IRL rankings Second Lieutenant is the first of the COs. If you remember to include Private Third Class (Players start at second class) there is a exact spread of 9 NCO ranks. There are 10 (or during wartime 11) CO ranks. Seeing as how the assault ranks are somewhat independent to the ToAU mission arc. I could see there being 19+ merc ranks. This might explain why even now we are seeing maps being reused when there are about a dozen for each zone. This however may just be speculation, but does seem to be an effective content over time engine. --Hanyoko 08:47, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Sanction Effect Duration If someone of each of the ranks with the verification flags be able to test this out sometime and see how long the Sanction effect actually lasts. Please make sure it is done when you have control of Astral Candescence when testing so you get the accurate results needed. I'm not sure all the timers are correct. -- 10:26, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Unless there is a bug on my Phoenix my sanction at SL lasted right around 6 hours. 3.5 hours of exp party night before, then about ~2.5 hours of seeking, 2 assaults, lvl 7 beseiged, back to seeking. Forgot to start up the stopwatch for the second timeset so it may have been 6.5. --Hanyoko 08:22, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Mine just lasted over 6 hours as a SM. From around 11:40pm EST to just a few minutes ago(6am EST now). So approximately 6hours 20minutes. Perhaps it changes with the time you've had the Candescence? --Futan 10:02, 18 June 2008 (UTC) May have something there mine just wore about 6 hours on SM with the Astral Candescence. BroneDragon 00:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sanction Refresh Testing {Please assist.} Okay, so my friends did some testing yesterday with the refresh sanction and and made a somewhat interesting discovery that isn't mentioned here. She found that the refresh effect doesn't actually kick in until you're below 80% but it will stay in effect until 85%. This was done at max sanction bonus (i.e. level 8 force 200 beseigeds going on). I have noticed before that sometimes sanction wouldn't kick in when it was "supposed to" like when I was at 60% MP and I still wouldn't get refresh effect. I did not take note of the beseiged level at the time I just thought it was odd, but it seemed that every time refresh did take effect it kept bringing me up to 85% the normal level. My theory is that maybe beseiged record affects the mp level at which refresh effect kicks in, but the refresh cap remains constant. What I would like is if some people from servers who have recently lost the AC do some testing on this theory. I will as well if we do lose the AC again but I suppose it's a little harder to lose it now with the 1 hour limit, but we did almost lose it 2 days ago. Thank you and looking forward to seeing results --Tarundi 10:25, 16 September 2007 (CDT)